Dorna (tank)
The Dorna (Farsi "درنا"; meaning "crane") is a Tabi'atstani medium tank developed in 1972. Development Design The Dorna has a very different layout compared with most contemporary main battle tanks, being divided into five separate compartments: the motor-transmission compartment, the ammunition compartment, the crew compartment, a compartment with a the gun and additional weapons, and the fuel compartment (standard tank configurations have only two compartments; one for the engine, transmission, and fuel and another for everything else). Like most Eastern Bloc tanks, the Dorna has a crew of three, comprising the commander, gunner, and driver. The vehicle is 9.6 m in length, 3.6 m in width, and 2.2 m in height, and generally has reduced dimensions compared with the T-64, which it shares various component parts with. For instance, the running gear of the Dorna is the same as the T-64, and the Dorna's engine is based off of that of the T-64. The unmanned turret design allows for the improvement of protection of the crew from enemy fire and radiation without increasing total weight, with the tank having a combat weight of 38.5 tonnes. It is powered by a gas turbine engine generating 1,250 horsepower and has a maximum fuel capacity of 1,800 litres, giving it a maximum range of 550 km and a maximum speed of 70 km/h. Frontal armour is the RHA equivalent of 700 mm, whilst all round armour is the RHA equivalent of 70 mm. The crew compartment is water, dust and sound proof, allowing the crew to talk to each other without the use of headsets. In addition, the crew also have an inflatable mattress, a work table and a water/food heater. The roof of the crew compartment is made from lightweight aluminium alloys. The Dorna's main weapon is a 125 mm 2A47 smoothbore gun with 60 rounds of ammunition. Additional weapons include two coaxial 7.62 mm PKT machine guns and a remote controlled roof mounted 30 mm auto cannon with stabilisation system. The main gun is also stabilised and has -10° depression and +12° elevation. The autoloader is the same model used in the T-64. Overall, the Dorna has numerous advantages compared with the T-64. In construction, the Dorna uses 1,300 less parts, resulting in a 22% reduction in construction time, with the simplified design also making it cheaper to manufacture and operate. The Dorna has a higher density configuration than the T-64, with more firepower in a smaller vehicle. In fact, there is a reduction in weight of 4,980kg compared to the tanks of a standard configuration such as the T-64. The modular nature of the Dorna also means that its chassis can be used as a base for self-propelled guns, flamethrower, and engineer vehicles, missiles, anti-aircraft and other equipment. The new layout also provides greatly improved crew comfort, helping to improve battle readiness. Service history Operators *'Tabi'atstan' **Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force: 600 *'Trevallyland' **Liberation Army Ground Force of Trevallyland: 108 Variants See also *Defence industry of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan